


No Holding Back On What We Got

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sasha is mentioned, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A Charlynch short drabble set during Money in the Bank





	No Holding Back On What We Got

“Did I get you too hard with that elbow?” Bayley scratched her hair, worried that her finisher might have hurt Charlotte.

“Not really. I took it like a champ. Well, I’m not the champ anymore after five minutes.” Charlotte had a glaring smile, letting Bayley know it’s all good

“Good to know.” Bayley responded with a smile of her own.

“You seen Becks anywhere?” Charlotte put away her smile, asking Bayley for Becky’s whereabouts.

“I actually saw her go in the locker room, she seems super bummed.” Bayley reveals that Becky is in the locker room, considering she’s upset but not surprised at how the higher-ups in creative told Becky that she would drop her Smackdown Women’s championship tonight after retaining the Raw Women’s championship in her back to back championship matches.

“Looks like I’m in the doghouse.” Charlotte curled her bottom lip, knowing Becky might be upset at her for creative choosing her to put over Becky.

“Just be easy with her.” Bayley put a hand on Charlotte’s shoulders.

“Will do.” Charlotte waved goodbye to Bayley as she heads to locker room to talk to Becky.

She opens the locker room to see Becky already putting her gear and belongings in her luggage. She turns her attention on Charlotte, who just walked in. 

Charlotte stood her ground as she held her hands with a water bottle, clearing her throat as she begins to apologize to Becky.

“Hey. Sorry about what happened. I know you were excited to keep your two belts on you and if you don’t want to......” 

Charlotte was surprised by Becky running at her just to hug her by the neck. But she wasn’t sad, a smile forms on Becky’s face. 

“Your smiling. Your actually smiling. It’s this a rib?” Charlotte had a confused, unreadable look at Becky’s happy embrace.

“It’s not. I’m just happy.” Becky backed away showing Charlotte that not an ounce of sadness is appearing 

“Happy? About losing?” Charlotte tilted her head, her arms folded as she still doesn’t understand.

“We both knew it would happen sooner rather than later. Besides, it gives the girls on Smackdown a chance to step up. And mostly importantly, I get to spend more time with you, in private that is.” Becky walked closer to tug on the strap of Charlotte’s top.

“You do realize we spend more time on the road than at one or two days at home, no less.” Charlotte scoffed at the fact that her and Becky spend less time at their shared mansion in Orlando, her second house in Charlotte, or Becky’s place in Los Angeles.

“No wonder the electricity and water bills are light and less.” Becky made a small quip.

“That’s for sure.” Charlotte laughed back.

Charlotte ran her fingers through the orange aurora known as Becky’s hair. 

“I guess this means you’ll be on Raw.” Charlotte blew an exhale from her mouth, realizing Becky won’t be on Smackdown anymore.

“Guess this means your stuck on Smackdown with Bayley.” Becky nuzzled her face on Charlotte’s chest, feeling her normal pulse go by.

“At least we still get to be together.” Charlotte brushed a kiss on Becky’s forehead, letting their love come alive.

“When has that been an option?” Becky fired a dumbfounded look at Charlotte, smirking hard.

They both smiled through their warm kisses. It was interrupted as Bayley strolled in the locker room.

“Sorry. Did I interrupt you guys?” Bayley walked into the locker room, but stops as she might have interrupted a sweet session between Becky and Charlotte.

“Not really, lass. We were actually thinking about celebrating your big night.”

“I actually want a little get together. You two, myself, and Sasha on FaceTime with some pizza.” Bayley wanted a little get together with Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha who is on vacation in Jamaica. 

“Jesus, Bayley. Cheat day was on Friday, now a pizza on a Sunday night. Your a dangerous woman.” Charlotte was jokingly taken aback, poking fun at Bayley’s expense. Even Becky showed a fake shock on her face.

“Oh you both are something. You guys are down?” Bayley laughed at Charlotte’s joke

“it’s been a while since we have pizza.” Charlotte looks onto Becky.

“What type of person doesn’t love pizza?” Becky held her arms up.

“What?” Bayley wanted to figure out.

“Oh no.” Charlotte put a hand on her head, expecting something corny out of Becky’s mouth.

“A weirdough.” Becky slapped her knee in a roaring laughter prompting Bayley and Charlotte to shake their heads.

“Just admit you both liked the joke.” Becky quipped back savagely

“Sure. I’ll meet you guys at the hotel. Room 232.” Bayley was halfway out the locker room.

“We have to survive the military detail but we damn sure aren’t going miss out on some pizza. See you then.” Charlotte and Becky said their goodbyes to Bayley for now. 

“So, we got a lot of time to kill, should we start heading to our rooms then sneak out like we usually do and meet up with Bayley?” Charlotte curler her lip, inciting Charlotte.

“I was hoping i would shower first. I mean I did wrestle two matches in one night.” Becky rubbed the back of her shoulders.

“Oh, then I guess I’ll meet you at Bayley’s room then.” Charlotte, taken aback, appears to begin leaving.

“You are such a dope, you know that. I just invited you to take a shower with me.” Becky shook her head in annoyance.

“Why didn’t you say that?” Charlotte put her hands in the air.

“Your the one that supposed to be genetically superior, your supposed to catch my drift.” Becky made some gestures with her fingers

“I got something I want to catch.” Charlotte appeared to come close to Becky, her hands on her hips.

“That’s the spirit.” Becky soften her smile as she pulls in Charlotte for a kiss.


End file.
